


Clowning Around

by ribbitpiano



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Other, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbitpiano/pseuds/ribbitpiano
Summary: You're a little sad, but you have your clown gf. How bad could it be?
Relationships: Chahut Maenad & MSPA Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Clowning Around

Chahut could tell you’ve been a little sad all evening. You hadn’t said anything, but something about you must have given it away. The clown woman knows you well enough at this point. “whaT’s wrong, liTTle one?”, she asks with a calm timbre and a comforting smile. You don’t know, you answer honestly. Nothing’s wrong. Nothing *should* be wrong, but- 

“iT’s okay. we all geT like ThaT someTimes.” She puts what might be a gentle hand on your back in clown standards, though it’s nearly enough to knock your relatively small human body off of the highblood-spec bed you’re dangling your legs off of. The casual touch is comforting, and you lean back against the feel of her support on your back. “anyThing i can do for you, sweeT?” Her questions are comfort more than the safety of her touch or the shelter of her hive. And still yet, you’ve no idea how to answer. 

With not a word, you rest your head onto her nearby leg. She keeps her hand on your back and gives it a calming rub while you settle into your position amid plush blankets and soft clown. Your face grows warm, only tangentially from the soft pinkish blush spreading across your cheeks. You can feel her body heat, and along with the heavy claws on your back, it’s impossible to feel alone. “i’m always here for you, liTTle one. iT’s okay.” It takes a lot for you not to sob your heart out into Chahut’s thigh, but you manage. She absently traces the point of her claw around your back, though careful not to put pressure on you. 

You lift your head, sure not to press back against her claws. She understands, lifting her paw from your warm back and helping you up from your slouched position. She looks down at you with her usual passive but compassionate smile, and you return a smile of your own, albeit a weary one. Chahut leans forward slowly and plants a soft, brief kiss on your forehead, and before she can pull away, you drape your arms over her shoulders and pull yourself towards her to return the favour. You place a single, strong kiss on her cheek before the clown can once again take you into her grasp and delicately hold you in her arms.

“whaT a Tricky one you are. messiahs know you’ll always ouTsmarT me.” Chahut’s grin widens across her painted face, baring her massive fangs. They’d intimidate you if you didn’t know by now that she were incapable of harming you. Your arms more easily wrap around her now, with her gentle lift giving you all the height you need to be close to her. You’re plenty used to being carried by the clown, the days since you’ve become matesprits having more time with you in her arms than not. She holds you close to her, her large and soft body pressing up against yours. 

You press your face against hers, your lips meeting in a familiar show of affection. She reciprocates the kiss, attempting to avoid pricking your lips or tongue with her large, protruding teeth. Similarly familiarly, your kiss is more smiles and laughter than anything else, but it’s intimate all the same. She lowers her hold on you, holding you closer to her chest than her face, and you lean into her. “I love you, Chahut”, you say sleepily. “Thank you for being here.” 

“i love you Too liTTle one. sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing i felt like writing, hope you enjoyed! may do more of this i really like this ship


End file.
